Provocative
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Edward talks to Renesmee about some of her attire one day after school. Please read and review. Bella's POV, rated T to be safe.


"You know dad, you could try to be a little less loud when "scolding" me in front of the entire PE class," she said to Edward as they walked into the house, furiously. Edward was leading.

"You were acting provocatively, what did you expect me to do?" he replied, his fury hidden in his voice. I just smiled to myself as I watched the two bicker. I didn't have PE with them, so I wasn't involved in this fight, for once.

"Dad, I just took the towel off to get in the pool, nothing provocative about that," she defended herself. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. They both turned to look at me and I stifled my laugh into a smile. Edward was prone to overreactions sometimes.

"There is nothing funny about this, Bella," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed.

"Honey, as a third party member who didn't see anything, it's very funny," I said, walking up to him and putting my hands on his shoulders. I kissed his cheek and went to find Alice, but Nessie stopped me.

"Mom, would you _like_ to see what _actually_ happened?" she asked, innocence in her voice. I smiled at her.

"This is between you and your father, I'm not interfering," I said gently. She didn't loosen her grip. She was about to start pleading with her eyes, but Edward's voice interrupted her.

"Don't even think about it," he said, not looking up, his eyes now trained on our feet.

"Too late," she retorted with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound exactly like Jacob," I said, taking my arm from out of her hand and they both looked at me with shock on their faces. I didn't know what I had said wrong. "What?"

"You haven't snapped at her in ten years," Edward said, passing it off quickly. "Anyway, I was only doing what any good father would do," he said, looking at Nessie again.

"We're supposed to be brother and sister, not father and daughter, dad. Or do you not remember your own cover story?" she said, crossing her arms defensively

"To me the story doesn't matter when you wear something as revealing as that," Edward replied, his voice raising.

"It's a bikini dad! Some of the girls there had more revealing swimwear than I do!" she said, her voice following his in volume. I wondered how long this would go on for.

"That doesn't matter, who bought that for you anyway?" he asked. Redirecting the blame. Nice. Nessie looked down immediately. Her hands suddenly became very interested in each other. I personally thought it was an unfair advantage, Edward reading her mind and all…

"Bella, please," he said, exasperated. He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Edward, it's unfair to use your power, no matter how "ever present" it is, when she has no way of defending herself, what am I supposed to do?" I said, moving towards the stairs slowly.

"Let her learn to defend herself in the toughest situations," he suggested sweetly. I saw my favorite smile forming on his lips and I looked away immediately. Now was not the time.

"Renesmee, show me what happened," I said, looking at her from the stairs of our new house. She smiled and skipped over to me and put her hand on my cheek. After all these years I still hadn't gotten used to it.

_Renesmee took off her dark blue towel in the indoor swimming pool, letting it fall as soon as it was no longer holding itself on her body. She was wearing a string bikini. It was black and it had white flowers embroidered on it. Then entire population of the males in the area stopped, save for one. He made his way not-so-discretely towards her._

_He picked up her towel, and wrapped it around her body. "What do you think you're doing?" he said quietly. She looked at him with a venomous expression._

"_I'm getting ready for class, Edward," she snarled just as quietly. Everyone was still staring._

"_You practically aren't wearing anything," he said, his voice getting louder._

"_And why do you care? You are my brother, after all," she countered. They had a story to uphold, and he wasn't doing a good job of that._

"_I don't care if I'm your _brother_," he practically snarled the word, "I'm older than you and I'm telling you to sit out today, and tomorrow I expect you to have different swim wear," he said. It was more an order than anything._

"_You can't make me do anything," she said, glaring at him with all her might._

_He looked around and got closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "As your father I'm telling you to, and that's that. We'll discuss this further at home."_

I laughed as it ended. "Edward, she's a teenage girl, do you honestly think you'll be able to tell her what to do, especially when your sister is the one who buys everything in this house?" I said to him, still laughing.

His face was void of any emotion for a few seconds while I laughed. When I finished he looked at me as if he had something to say, which, knowing him, he would have a lot to say.

"First, I am happy you find it hilarious, second, if she won't listen to me, perhaps she'll listen to Carlisle?" he said in a low voice. We all knew everyone in the house was listening in, and there was no need to speak up.

"Dad, I'll just get Alice to get me a new one, it's alright. We don't need to drag grandpa into this," she said quickly. She knew all too well that whatever Carlisle said was followed, no questions asked.

"What?! He didn't like the one I got you?" I heard Alice's voice from upstairs. And as if on que, she came down almost immediately after, straightening her shirt and buttoning the top buttons.

"No Alice, he's my father, of course he didn't like it," Renesmee said, sighing for dramatic emphasis.

"Oh, well in that case, I ordered you another one," Alice said. "Only thing is it won't be here for two days, I forgot to get the overnight shipping," she said with a mischievous look on her face. I rolled my eyes. Alice would always find some way around everything.

"I see, well, I suppose you're going to be sitting out in fourth for the next two days," Edward said. Renesmee was about to object, but he cut her off. "I'll have Carlisle write you a note excusing you for some reason or another," he said, then took my hand and led us upstairs.

"So unfair," I heard my daughter say as she headed towards the kitchen.

**Yeah, I don't even know. I just had to get it out, I don't really like it, but I might get mad at myself if I don't post it, lame, I know. Anyway, you don't have to review, but it would be appreciated.**


End file.
